


Little heart beats

by Kindred



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Hurt Buffy Summers, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Magical Pregnancy, Mpreg, Possessive Behavior, Pregnancy, Sleepy Sex, Tag As I Go, angelus is an arse, possessive angel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-10-15 09:26:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10553986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: His plan to torment Buffy is going to be a long one even if the Slayer kills him, because he will never leave her





	1. And I’m here to give you all of my love

**Author's Note:**

> Okay now I started to do Buffy fic's I can seem to stop... damn it!

Angelus smirked as he moved his hand over her stomach, he rubbed hand over her stomach Buffy groaned and rolled over in her sleep almost slapping the vampire in the face. Angelus wrinkled his nose even in her sleep her slaps hard, shaking his head at the sleeping slayer “Buffy its Angel.” He whispered to her,  
“Angel?” She whispered in her sleep  
“Yes Angel I’ve come back to you Buffy.” The blonde girl turned over and looked up at the man above her, he smiled at her as he stroked his hand though her hair.  
“Angel?” She frowned at him, her head fuzzy with sleep “I must be dreaming.” She mumbled, Angelus smiled at her and looked towards the small copper bowl on the bed side table still smouldering helping to keep Buffy fuzzy and half sleep so dream Angel could live again in the Slayer’s mind. 

Her hand reached up and cupped his face and blinked trying to clear her head a part of her wants to believe that her boyfriend is back while the other part of her brain the kick arse and dust vampire part is telling her this is a trick it’s Angelus messing with her. “Shhh.” He leaned down and kissed her. Buffy kissed him back the bed sheets slip of her and the bed as Angelus pulls her close and deepens the kiss.

...Next day…  
Buffy woke up kicking the bed sheets off and then pushing herself off the bed and backs into the corner as she looks around the sunlit room. She breathing heavily as she looks around the room try to see if there was some proof that Angelus in her bed room. Her hands looked down at her bed clothes and saw they were all on the correct way she turned to the mirror in the room and looked at her throat trying to see if there was bite marks but there was nothing she could see no bruises on her skin part from the old ones. She lets out a sigh and rubs her eyes “It was just a dream.” She said with relief, she then leans against the mirror as her relief turns to pain “It was just a dream.” She said again but this time the pain though her heart at the thought of her mind playing tricks on her. 

Making her way down stairs she heads for the strong painkiller for her stomach, for some reason she feels like she been punched a couple hundred times in the gut. “You’re up early?” She asked “You look like you had a rough night?” Joyce asked as she walked over to her. Buffy frowned and looked at the clock in the kitchen and groaned, it was 5am.  
“Ummm nightmares.” She told her mother and in a way it wasn’t a lie, now that she looks at it in the light of morning. Joyce frowns at her daughter and places her hand on Buffy’s forehead pulls it back.  
“You’re running a fever.” She frowned at her daughter  
“Might explain the nightmare.” She mumbled as she poured herself a glass of water and took the pain killers.  
“Go back to bed, I will call the school.” She told her, Buffy sighed as she picks up her glass of water.  
“I’m going to have a shower first I need to feel clean.” She mumbled as she started to walk to the stiars.


	2. So I can watch your face as I take it all away

“You did what?” The English blonde yelled, he has spent the last few hours watching Angelus smirking and playing with a red pendent. Something he nicked from his ex’s house… building a little collection…he thought, but more to the point he was pissed at his sire.  
“I think it will be fun to have a new brother or sister.” Dru said, as she sits there pulling the eyes out of her doll “Oh imagine all the clothes I can dress it up in.” She smiled, the blonde rolled his eyes  
“Fuck sake Dru!”  
“The dark haired vampire said “And it wouldn’t be your brother or sister you will be its Aunty.” He tells her, as he strokes her face.   
“No brother or sister.” She says with a sigh.   
“And what are you and the Slayer hoping to play happy families?” Spike he mocked him “Or are you going to kill the bitch once your brat is born!” 

Angelus snarled and grabbed the blonde by his throat knocking him out of the wheel chair and pinning him to the floor, his hand tightening around the younger vampire’s throat and snarled “You will not go near her you hear me!” The room become quiet no one moved and no one said a word as the dark haired vampire realised what he just did. Licked his lips he pulled back dragging the blonde back into chair and ran his fingers though his hair. “Buffy is mine Spike.” He told him, as he turned to leave the room, he knew he was possessive over the Slayer but she was his to kill right? …wrong…his mind now screamed at him… something must have gone wrong…he thought.

Meanwhile….  
She spent the rest of the day in bed a sleep, her mum checked on her every now and then to make sure she had something to eat and drink. Whatever it was that had made Buffy ill just wanted to make her sleep it was late in the day when she wakes up. She lays there and looks at the bright blue sky outside her window; she frowned and cursed the sun and all those who love it. There was a knock on her bed room door as she sat up and blinked at it “Yeah?” She called out. The door opens in popped the head of Willow and Buffy smiled.   
“Hey I came to see how you are doing and to drop off some homework.” She smiled, Buffy groaned at the word of homework.   
“Come on in Wil.” She calls to her.

The red head walks into the room and sits on the bed by Buffy and drops the bag to the floor and pulled out a few papers “You don’t have worry about them now; they aren’t dew for a couple of days. She then kicks her shoes off and curls up on the bed smiling.   
“How’s Oz?” Buffy asked the smile on her face, Willow smiles only grew as she bite her bottom lips   
“He spent the night at my house.” Buffy raised an eye brow at her and let her down smile growl “On the floor… he slept on the floor.”  
“Oh Willow your hiding boys in your room, what would you mum say if she knew.” Buffy chuckled as she laid there and happy for her friend.   
“He had to roll under the bed any time mum poked her head in.” She blushed, and grinned back “It was nice to know he was there and he growl and yips in his sleep it’s cute.”   
“Does he chase dream bunny?” Buffy asked  
“I don’t know?” Willow mumbled as she thought about. 

Buffy sighed and then pushed herself up her stomach still feeling tender but a lot better than it did this morning “I had a dream last night that Angel was here.” She suddenly said, the red head pushed herself up and looked at her. “I dreamt he was here in my room, whispering to me softly.” He frowned and brought her knees up only to put them back down because of her stomach. “It felt so real you know, when I woke up I felt like I could still feel him.”   
“You miss him, it’s understandable.”


	3. If heaven's grief brings hell's rain

Angelus walked though the under growth, he could hear the witch singing to her plate as he walks into her green house. He stood there and watches her as she sings to a sapling and smiled as it grew, she notices the vampire watching her and she sighed as the blonde put the pot down and turned to the dark haired man. “You fucked me over Robin with the spell!” He hissed, he was looking at her as if she was to be lunch.  
“Ummm I messed up did I? Doesn’t sound like me?” She chuckled as she walked over to her work bench. “Perhaps you messed up? The spell is easy enough to say.” Robin is mocking him.

Snarling the vampire goes to grab and pins her to the wall his face morphing into the face of the true demon and growled at her, his hands tightening around the blonde throat. “I wanted her to suffer to be feel tormented, that she can’t be safe anywhere. I wanted to enjoy all that I did not want to feel possessive and protective over the Slayer!” He yelled at her. The witch didn’t seem fazed by the vampire’s outburst; Robin did however feel pissed off Angelus could have told her that it was the Slayer he wanted to do the spell on.  
“The Slayer? You never said it was the Slayer… you really do have a death wish don’t you.” The vampire frowned at her and pulled his hand away from the witch’s throat and looked down at her.  
“What do you mean it doesn’t matter, she a live human being.”  
“Wrong she is a slayer, their bodies are different. Like a witch is to a human or a human to a vampire we are different. My spell was design for a human for not her.” She sighed and pulled away “Look if she was human she would most likely die so the child could survive…” The vampire growled at her, Robin put her hands up “Yeah- yeah I got it you wanted to torment her. So I had to alter my spell the only way for her to survive this pregnancy is for you to be connected to her, hence the sex part. This baby will be half human and half vampire it will need its daddy’s help and because she a Slayer her body will adapt, quickly.” Angelus frowned at the witch.  
“Why am I possessive of her? Why am I telling every demon and vampire to leave her alone?” He growled at her, Robin turned to him and frowned.  
“It’s your sodding baby!”

3 weeks later…  
Oz started to look at Buffy, he frowned at her as she stood talking to Willow he had notices there was a strange smell that seemed to be following her. “I don’t get it? The moment they see me now they run the other way, have I got something above my head that stay Out of Order or something?” She asked her friends.  
“No you just smell.” Oz muttered, all eyes turned to him and he looked up and blinked “Did I say that out loud?” He asked, looking worried that Buffy will hit and then he was worried that his girl friend will hit him.  
“I don’t smell!” She pouted and then smelt her self  
“No you smell Buffy like.” Xander said,  
“No-no I mean to me you smell odd, ummm werewolf senses and all.”  
“Is it because I’m a slayer so I just smell different right?” She asked with a nod as Oz looked down at the around and away from her “Oz Come one you brought it up!” She yelled  
“You smell like someone who is…” He looked at her and everyone who was hanging onto his every words “Pregnant.” 

Buffy felt like the words had hit because she couldn’t breathe she looked at the werewolf with wide eyes her body froze to the spot. They were talking to her and to each other but she couldn’t hear a word, her legs started to force her to walk away from the group who notice her walking away. “Buffy!” Willow called out; she looked at Oz quickly and frowned at him. “Are you sure that is what you can smell?” She asked him  
“Yeah I know the smell; it’s like my next door neighbour.” He told her, Will turned and went to chase after her friend “Willow wait.” He said, as he grabbed his wrist and got her to look back at him. “I can smell him as well.” The red head looked at him and frowned as she remembered Buffy telling her about the strange dream she had 3 weeks ago. 

She turned and ran after Buffy and found her walking into the library “Buffy.” She said again this time more softly, the Slayer turned and looked at her friend her eyes shimmering with tears. “It will be okay we will figure this about and…and we don’t know for sure Oz only knows the smell from his neighbour.” She told her. She still didn’t say anything as Giles walks from the back and see the distress look on Buffy’s face.  
“What is wrong?” He asked, as he walked over to them “Buffy has something happen?” He asked her  
“Is there a spell or…or some strange vampire mojo we don’t know about that make a living person pregnant?” Buffy asked him, she hope he would say no. The watcher frowned and fiddled with his glasses before looking and the two girls before him.  
“Yes there are spells.” He tells her, Buffy let out a chocking gasp and felt her knees buckle and drop to the ground.  
“What has happen?” Giles asked as he catches her and helps her to sit down on a chair by the tables. Willow moved to get a glass of water for her friend and walked back to her.  
“We are only going on what Oz just said.” Willow told him.

The watcher frowned and she watched the tearful girl sip the water “N…Not just that vampires are running for hills the moment they see me.” Buffy said, Giles thinks he knows what is going on as he sits down in front of him.  
“Are you saying you think you’re pregnant by Angelus?” He asked  
“Yes.”  
“But you’re not sure?” He asked, Buffy frowned at him and wiped her eyes “I’m not saying your sleep around…” He looked uncomfortable and shifted in his chair and then wiped his glasses.  
“Is there a test we can do, you know like pregnancy test but to see if she is pregnant and it’s a vampire’s child?” Willow asked,  
“There is a test, a spell really but I will need to look them up.” He reaches out and touches her hands, she looks up at him “I know your scared but I need you tell me what has been going on?”


	4. I want to teach you a lesson in the worst kind of way

Week later…   
It had been hell pure and simple hell for Buffy, while Giles gather the things he need for the spell, her mum knew something was wrong but Buffy could tells her not until she had proof. “God Giles tells it’s ready?” She begged, as she paced the library after hours. Willow, Oz and Xander were waiting for the older man to walk out with his mojo cocktail.   
“You need to relax Buffy getting yourself worked up won’t help.” Willow tried to tell her, but the slayer was so worked up that she pity’s the vampire that crosses her night.   
“I-I can’t. What do I tell my mum?” She looked at them “She already thinks I’m a screw up do I really want to prove her right?” Buffy groaned as she kicked a chair and watched it brake.  
“Stop breaking my chairs, the potion is nearly ready.” Giles said, as he popped his head out the door.  
“What happen to the spell?” Oz asked,  
“I’m covering all areas; the last recorded vampire/slayer child was over 100 years ago. The texts for that are in Chinese and were most were destroyed.” 

After another 10 minute wait Giles finely came out from the back room carrying a test tube with a peacock blue liquid. Giles held it out to her and Buffy frowned as he looked at it “What does it do?” the Slayer asked   
“Well you drink it…”   
“Clearly.” She muttered, the Watcher frowned at her for interrupting him “Sorry, sorry as you were saying?” She muttered, biting her bottom lip.  
“You drink all of it and if I have done this potion correctly tattoo will form on your stomach.” Giles said, everyone looked at him waiting for him to explain a little more.   
“And?” Buffy asked “What will it tell?”   
“Oh…Oh right sorry, if the tattoo forms and goes blue your pregnant and it will be human, if no tattoo is formed your fine however if it turns black it means that your child was fathered by a vampire.”   
“Great.” She muttered, as she took the test tube and sigh “Bottoms up.” Buffy raised the tube and then downed it. 

She waited for the nasty taste but as the slayer smacked her lipped and rolled her tongue around her mouth she hummed “Ummm blueberry.” She turned to Giles and frowned “I hate blueberry.”  
“Noted.” The Watcher said, as he turned to look at the others.   
“Crazy train boarding.” Xander said quietly. Buffy pulled her shirt up and they all gaze at stomach after what felt like a minute of holding their breaths Buffy frowned as she looked up at Giles.   
“Nothing is happening Giles.”   
“J…Just give it a moment.” He tells her, Buffy was about to drop shirt when Willow makes a noise.  
“Look something is forming.” She said pointing to her friend’s stomach. The patterns started to form swirls and curls over her stomach and formed and settled on her stomach. It went from white to blue then to black.   
“Oh god.” Buffy cried “He did it… he really did it that fucking blood sucker I’m going to kill him!” She yelled, Buffy felt her legs turn to jelly and she collapsed in her Watcher’s arms. Picking her up Giles carried her over to a chair by the small group of tables where her friends sat on. “Giles he-he raped me.” She sobbed; he warped her arms around her and rubbed her back as the Slayer sobbed on his shoulder. 

Little while later when she calmed down Giles had pulled out a little black book and contacts before picking up his phone and made a call. “Who are you calling?” Willow asked him, while he dialled the number.   
“There is only person I know in the area that can perform this kind of spell or potion and she isn’t picky who comes to her as long they pay her.” Buffy looked up at him her eyes red and swollen,   
“Can I kill her?”   
“Not until she tells us want we want to know.” Giles told her “Robin just the witch I wanted to speak to.” 

Meanwhile…  
A blonde is stood in the green house he is pacing and looking over his shoulder as the witch was on her phone. “Oh sweetie it’s been a long time since I heard your sexy voice.” She grinned; she looked at the blonde vampire who just lit up a cigarette. “Hold on Sweetie.” She pressed her hand to the reviser and glared at the blonde “Hey you want my help then don’t smoke in front of my babies!” She snapped at him. He blinked at the white stick in his fingers and groaned as he put it out into a bowl of water. “Good boy.” She grinned before going back to her phone call. “What can I do for you sweetie?” She made some noises and glanced at the vampire. “Yes I made a dry potion for a vampire. Yesss I made on for a slayer, Oh don’t tell me she your girl? Well… you better come over bring the little girl to. Now sweetie if you don’t mind I have a customer…Oh and Rupert it’s good to hear your voice I-I mean it.” 

Robin put the phone down and looked at the vampire who stood there looking like he about kill a sunflower “Is it just me for is this thing looking at me?” He asked, the witch rolled her eyes as she walked back to her table.   
“Sunflowers don’t have eyes.” She told him, the vampire hummed and looked back at her.   
“Still think it’s watching me.” He mumbled, walking back to the table.   
“Alright Flower what can Robin do for you?” She smiled at him,   
“My name is Spike.” He growled at her, but Robin chuckled and sighed as she feed a Venus fly trap on the table top.   
“No Flower you name is and always will be William Pratt.” She grinned at him “Can you hurry up I have an old friend coming over and a very angry Slayer.” That perked his interests as he looked at her but decide he will just come back later to listen in.   
“The thing you did for Angelus, give me the stuff for it.” He asked, tilting her head Robin frowned at him.   
“You want to knock someone up?” She asked him, Spike nodded as he put her hands on her hips. “Human? “   
“Yes.”   
“You want them to live though it?”   
“Yes.” The blonde vampire snarled, he couldn’t understand why she was giving him the Spanish inquisition about.   
“Okay no problem flower just one more question, is it for a boy or a girl?”


	5. Get them drunk on rose water

Xander was walking home when he felt like someone was following him, he frowned as he turned around and groaned as he saw Spike standing there holding up a dusty bottle of wine. “Shouldn’t you be in a wheel chair?” The dark haired human said, he looked around really wishing Buffy, Giles or even Oz was here. Well there Oz is like a kitten when there is no moon so it’s a little difficult to get him riled up.   
“Oh you’re so funny, I’m bored with Angelus going crazy over Buffy and her bun, Dru is… well she is just plan crazy.”   
“Spike I hate you.” Xander said, still finding himself inches from the blonde vampire and looking at the wine looking at the old label “1880?”   
“The year I was turned.” Spike told him with a grin “Like had nothing to do with we have good shag last time I think I due for another one.” The dark haired teen looked up at him and frowned.  
“How many times do I have to tell you I don’t belong to you, Angle wasn’t giving me to you as a gift.” He sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck. Xander tried not to think about the last time they had sex pressed against the wall of the school. Letting the brick wall rip his shirt as Spike fucked him…good night… he told him.   
“Umm yes you do it’s a thing in the vampire world, sire gives a gift like meal or a slave to one of his childe they have to take it, even if the sod still had his sole he would have likely ripped my head off if I said no.” 

Xander was quiet for a little while as he looked at the bottle of old wine and then up at the vampire who was looking him up and down as if he was already finished undressing him and is now looking for his leather trousers and boot “Alright fine, my folks are gone for the week end come on in.”   
“Are you inviting me into your house?” Spike grinned at him, Xander got his keys out and had then in the key hole as he stopped and tilted his head.   
“Oh well yeah I guess I am, I rather fuck in a bed this time rather against the wall, my back is still sore.” He told him, as he opens the door. He didn’t see the smirk on the vampire’s face as he throws away the empty needle as he kept into the house.   
“Do you mind if I light incense sticks?” The teen frowned and looked at him “It’s a dry potion to help my back.”   
“Sure what ever blood sucker.”   
“Poof.”   
“Looks who talking.” The human muttered, as he got two glasses and a cork opener.   
“Vampire I can have sex with a werewolf and it wouldn’t be strange.” 

Somewhere else….  
Buffy walked into the green house with Giles and looked around at the large green plant life “Whoa?” She whispered “Who is this woman?” The Slayer asked her Watcher as he sniffed the roses bush blooming next to the door.   
“Robin use to be a Watcher long ago, but she got into some trouble and she left.” He told her as he walked around the work bench.  
“And she what a witch now?” Buffy asked him,   
“Well being a warlock’s play thing tends to mess with your mojo and makes you a little crazy.” Robin said as she steps into the back room where they are.  
“I should kill you.” Buffy snarled as she picked up a garden knife and pointed it at her.   
“Please my babies would have you warped up before you could even throw it, put it down.” She told the Slayer before turning to Giles “So Rupert what can I do for you and your Slayer?” The blonde asked.   
“Who did you do the spell for Robbin?” He asked   
“The vampire you’re looking for is called Angelus but I’m sure you know that, he asked me to use an old spell that normally sends up killing the host of the child…”  
“Robbin!” Giles snapped at her,   
“What she isn’t going to die, if that is what you worried about. Demons these days want their baby to have a baby moma saves them raising the sprogs.” She told them “What it works for Dracula.”   
“Back to the point!” Buffy snapped still holding the blade in her hand. Robin pulled out her book from under the counter and flicked though the book. 

 

Robin watched her and saw Buffy placed her hand on her stomach and she hummed before looking back at her book. “He wanted you to suffer right…”  
“Well I’m suffering.” Buffy hissed, Robin raised an eye brow at her before continuing before she was interrupted.  
“As I was saying, what Angelus didn’t understand how it works and due to you being a slayer it changes the spell, because he added a sex element to the spell it has made it stronger. This little baby will cause all sorts of trouble its mummy and daddy. I’m trailing off as I said Angelus will become possessive of you and your safety.” She told them  
“My safety?” The slayer hissed   
“He messed up, he had created a bond with you and it will only add fuel to his fire. He can’t kill you even after the birth.” She shrugged; Buffy let out a little sigh and looked down at her stomach.   
“Why is Spike’s name on there?” Giles asked, Buffy snapped her head up quickly and looked to where her Watcher was standing next to the blonde Witch bitch Robin.   
“Oh he was here earlier, something about a sweet mortal boy.” Robin said as she closed the book and smiled at them. “Now sweetie you owe me a kiss.”


	6. Chapter 6

“I have to tell my mom.” Buffy muttered, as they sat in Giles car. She turned and looked at the house and never before has she felt so sick in her life about telling her mom something.   
“You need to tell her now, before she finds out.” The watcher tells her, she nodded and looks at the window of her home and frowns seeing a tall dark haired man in the window.   
“That son of a bitch.” She hissed, she got out the car and ran to the house Giles following behind her. She reaches the door and kicks it open “MOM!” She yelled as she stopped in her tacks to see her mother sat there talking to Angelus a pot of coffee and cakes in front of them.   
“Buffy? What do you think you’re doing? I’m going to have to replace that door.” She sighed seeing it fall off its last hinges.   
“Are you okay mom?” She asked Joyce looked at her daughter with a strange look wondering what was going on with her; she turned and saw the school librarian running up the path “Did he hurt you?” She asked trying to see any marks that something was wrong.  
“Buffy?”

The blonde haired girl turned around to the vampire sat in her living room and snarled at him “Get out of my house!” She snapped, Angelus smirked at her as he rose up out of the chair putting the coffee down.   
“Now that is no way to talk to your boy friend.” He smiled at her, he touched her cheek but Buffy slapped his hand away from her.   
“What is going on here?” Joyce asked as Giles entered the house.   
“Something not good.” He tells her   
“Get out! You are not invited into this house anymore!” She yells “What are you playing at? It’s bad enough you are stalking me and my friend? Now my mom? Wasn’t raping me enough?” She growled at him. Angelus froze he hadn’t expected her to yelled that out in front of her mother.  
“R…Rape? Buffy?” She gasped, as she walked over to her. Buffy looked up her eyes shining with tears “He-he…” She sobbed,  
“I’m sorry mum I didn’t want to tell you like this. But I’m pregnant because of it.” She sobbed, Giles stood there not sure what to do. 

Joyce held her and kissed the top of her daughter’s head before looking at the dark haired man that stood in her living room. Turning to Giles she placed Buffy in his arms “Look after her.” She told him   
“Mom?” Buffy asked, as she tried to breathe “D…Don’t…” The Slayer watched as her mother walked into the living room and picked up fire place poker and turned to the vampire.   
“YOU PIG!” Joyce yelled as she brought the iron poker down onto the vampire’s shoulder and started to beating the him until the vampire started to run out the house “YOU MONSTER IF I SEE YOU ANY WHERE NEAR MY DAUGHTER AGAIN I WILL USE THIS POKER FUCK YOU UP!” She screamed as she watched him run down the street. She stood there breathing heavily as she turned back to the house and walked inside and to Buffy and Giles “Start talking.” She snapped pointing the poker at Giles.   
“Wow mom?” Buffy whispered   
“Hey you don’t move to Sunnydale without know there is vampire here.” She told them, Buffy frowned and looked between Giles and her mother and frowned.   
“You know about the vampires in the town?”   
“Yeah of course I do, how do you?” She asked with a frown, she didn’t know her daughter knew. But maybe it makes sense the trouble she got into.   
“I’m the Slayer!” 

Xander sighed as he stretched out on the bed his body was aching in a good away, he sat up and frowned wondering where the blonde vampire had wondered off to. He sat up his head a little fuzzy from the wine “Hey Spike?” He called out, as he pushed himself up off the bed and pulled on a dressing gown and staggered down the hall hearing the British accent from the front door.  
“Thank mate.” He said, as he walked back inside closing the door with his foot and stood at the foot of the stairs wearing nothing but his leather trousers.   
“You ordered pizza?” Xander asked   
“I’m not bloody cooking.” He smirked “Get your butt back in that bed I’m not done with you!”

The human rolled his eyes as he went back to the bed room as he vampire walked back up the stairs “Go I’m going to have one hell of a hangover tomorrow morning.” He muttered as he walked back into the room. The vampire smirked as he placed the pizza on the bed and sat next to him letting his fingers wondered up and down the front of the teen smirking at the drying mess on Xander’s stomach.   
“Eat up you will need your strength pet.”   
“Don’t call me pet.” He muttered as he took a slice of pizza and started to eat.

**Author's Note:**

> I had thought of doing one like this Xander what do you think?


End file.
